Prey
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Tamora is a huntress and Felix is not used to being prey. Pure Fluff enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

Prey

Tamora Calhoun was a huntress, no doubt about it. All her life well ever since her game was plugged in she hunted Cy-Bugs. Chasing them back into their disgusting nests, and blowing them up, or racing after them up the beacon. No question about it she was a huntress. Stalking her prey learning all she could to catch it and decide to kill it or let it go. With Brad, her memory of him was fuzzy for he was just a programmed memory but she remembered him chasing her. Now at first she liked it for it showed he wanted her.

Yet Tamora wanted to be the chaser to be in control for being a Sarge control was the only thing she had that was for real. When Brad died it killed her but she had Cy-Bugs to kill and her chase continued. For a brief moment she was content till she met Fix-It Felix Jr.

At first she wanted nothing more than for this pint size of a man to go away. Yet he insisted he help her in hunting the man he called Wreck-It Ralph. She refused for she did the chasing and did not want to be slowed down especially since she was going outside her game and didn't want him coming for she feared he would get killed. Still once he said it was his job to fix what Ralph wrecked, and he could not ask her to clean up Ralph's mess. That one phrase stuck with her for she knew what it meant to take responsibility for if a Cy-Bug escaped and killed people she couldn't ask others to do her job. Felix knew the responsibility and was not dumping his trouble on her. It was that respect of duty she allowed him to come.

As they both hunted Ralph she never admitted it but it was fun to have a partner. He asked her questions about her game and she answered then her curiosity grew about his game. Then once they were stuck in the NesQuik sand she was actually thankful she had a partner for once she punched Felix to calm himself down that little pint size actually allowed her to hit him in order to save their lives. The only time anyone put themselves in harm's way for her was a few of her soldiers. She couldn't think of one time Brad did that and Felix barely knew her. Once his arm was wrapped around her waist she saw his determined look in his eyes not to drop her and get her to safety. It moved her and before she knew it she fell for Felix.

Of course after they stopped Turbo, something unexpected happened Felix kissed her cheek. Even though she fell for him it shocked her and when she grabbed him. His eyes were full of fear for he knew he pushed a boundary but he looked so cute, that she smiled at him and locked lips with him. She thought she had made it clear that she liked him but the next day after the kiss; she didn't see him in her game. Now Tamora was a reasonable person at times and figured he was still trying to fix his game. He did mention he was constantly fixing things for people in his game. Yet, after the third day of not seeing him, Tamora began to hunt for her prey.

The first stop was to locate Wreck-It for he would know where Felix usually was. She would have gone to Felix's game but did not want to waste time if he was not there. Tamora spotted Ralph and ran up to him. "Hey Wreck-it," she called

"Oh hey Calhoun what did you want I was about to go and grab Vanellope and show her to Tappers for a root beer float, you want to come?" Ralph asked.

"Negative, I want to know where Fix-It is," she said politely.

"Felix, um let's see I saw him in his game he should still be there," Ralph said.

"Thanks," she said and grabbed her hover board and headed for his game hoping he would still be there. Tamora reached the game and looked on in awe. This place was way old school by the graphics, a simple game program and she could see Felix being in a game like this. The moon was full with a blanket of stars; it looked so peaceful and relaxing. A smile came to her face as she slowly began to feel relaxed till she heard some noise and hid behind an alleyway.

"Thanks again for fixing my stove Felix," a female voice said. Tamora's eyes widened as she leaned over so she could see the people but they couldn't see her. A woman an inch shorter than Felix with black hair wearing a purple dress was smiling at him. For some odd reason Tamora felt her code grow ice cold as she glared at the woman.

"Anytime Mary, anything else you need me to fix?" Felix asked smiling at her.

"Uh nope, that is it for tonight thanks again Felix, you are so sweet," Mary said going back into the penthouse. Once she was gone Felix stretched his muscles and let out a yawn.

"Maybe I will go to Tappers for a root beer," he said and was about to walk away when something grabbed him and pulled him into the alleyway. His heart leaped up into his throat as he was pinned to the wall above the ground by two strong arms. He was full of fear till he saw who it was, Tamora Calhoun. "Milady, what brings you here?" he asked his honey glows forming on his cheeks. He would have tipped his hat to her or took it off but she had him pinned to the wall.

"Fix-it," she said calmly. "Why haven't you been by my game? You think the only time you need to come is if Wreck-It sneaks in?" she asked referring to the first time they met.

"What, um no, I don't need Ralph to sneak into your game just to go to your game," Felix explained.

"Then why haven't you been by what is wrong Felix don't you like me anymore?" she asked forming a pout that she knew would get him.

"Of course I like you ma'am I have been just busy lately," Felix told her.

"You didn't seem too busy for that Mary chick?" Tamora said holding back the venom in her mouth.

"What Mary, no she is just a friend and she is in my game I am supposed to fix things in my own game, that is my job," Felix said not sure as to where Tamora was leading this conversation.

"So, you are not interested in her?" Tamora asked.

"Well I am not courting her if that is what you mean she is a friend like I told you," Felix said.

"Good because I don't like competition," Tamora said with a sly grin and before Felix could utter a word she kissed his lips. His eyes widened but he eased into it. Once she released him, she said, "Let's go pint size you can buy your girlfriend a drink at Tappers," she said holding his hand.

"Girlfriend," Felix said in shock happy to hear that Tamora liked him back. He was trying to work up the courage to ask her out but she beat him to it. "Wow I was worried you didn't feel the same way, that is why I stayed away for a bit I was trying to decide if I should ask you out," Felix said blushing.

"Well now you know, so we going or what?" Tamora asked.

"Yes, ma'am I mean Tamora," he said saluting her and she smiled as they walked out of his game. Felix got his girl and Tamora had a new person to chase, Felix, the pint size that won her heart.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
